


Faith

by thedarklordapproves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarklordapproves/pseuds/thedarklordapproves
Summary: Faith Brown was depressed. She didn't have a job to feed herself. She didn't have a family to support her. And her only best friend had been killed in an accident.Now there was only one thing she could think of doing. And it was committing suicide.But then she found love. In the form of the most beautiful dog she had ever seen. He gave her hope and the motivation to live and not give up.So what do you think will happen when she finds out that her dear Snuffles isn't really a dog but a convicted murderer on the run?





	1. The Bridge

I walked towards the railing of the bridge. My aim was clear. This was the only possible way to escape all the sufferings.

You see, my only best friend had just died. It wouldn't have had been too bad if I had a job to take my mind off things. Or if I had some family left or perhaps a partner. But as it happened, I had none of these things.

My parents had long been dead, leaving me orphaned. And my landlord had just came to remind me for the hundredth time to pay the rent or else he'd throw me out. And I had just been rejected in a job interview. Again.

So yeah, suicide was the only option that came to my mind.

But I couldn't do it. Not after meeting him.

I was ready to jump off the bridge when he came to me looking curious. And he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

No. I'm not talking about a man. Or a human. My Snuffles is a thousand times better than any human. He's a dog. A large, black dog. And he's my best friend.

That day, when I was ready to jump, he'd come to me with the most curious expression. We had stood there, I, with my hands on the railings and my foot in midair, and he, looking up at me with his innocent grey eyes, and we had stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime.

"What do you want?" 

No response, obviously.

"Go away."

But he kept staring at my tear-streaked face, and I could swear he understood everything.

"No really. Return to your owner, if you have one. You wouldn’t want to see this." 

I checked his neck. There was no collar.

Deciding to not waste any time, I moved my attention towards the railing and started trying to get over it.

Then he barked at me. Then he barked again. And again. And again. 

"Shush. Shush. Shush. What are you doing? You drawing everyone's attention! Stop it!"

But he didn't, he barked and barked until everyone on the bridge started looking curiously at us. I started retreating from the railing and tried my best not to look like I was about to jump off.

But he didn't stop there. He ran towards the railing and blocked my way. I tried getting him to step aside but he refused to obey. I tried going around him but he kept blocking my path. It was as if he knew what I was about to do and that it was wrong.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
And with that I broke down into more sobs. Tears started streaming my face and he stopped barking.

"Why don't you understand? Get aside. I have to do this." 

I couldn't take it any more. I sat down on the side walk and shed more tears and drawing attention from all the other people. But obviously none of them cared enough to come and ask what was wrong. And apparently, a dog has more of a heart than a fully grown human being.

I felt something warm and wet on my cheek. He was licking my tears.

I wiped my tears and looked into his eyes. There was something in his eyes, I can't quite explain it, but it was there. Something which I had never seen in a dog's eyes. The way he looked at me. That was different. It was like he understood everything and if he could talk he would have been saying, "Don't worry Faith. It's all going to be OK." And for some strange reason, I believed in him. And although he couldn't say anything, his eyes and that little paw resting reassuringly on my shoulder said more than words ever could.

Another minute passed.

"You know what? You are right. In fact, there's still one interview I haven't been to yet. And I've also got that one necklace my father gave me. I don't why I thought of killing myself."

He made happy sounds and wagged his tail, happy to have succeeded in stoping me. I rubbed his coat lovingly and he licked my face. 

I had never had a pet before that. And he made me think why I had not thought of having a pet to ward off loneliness. 

Ah. Yes. I'm broke. That's why.

"Do you wanna come with me? To my home? I don't have much but I swear I'll feed you before I feed myself."

He got really excited at that and we began our journey home.


	2. Home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh! I'm so soooo sooooo sorry!!!  
> I know I'm a horrible person to promise to post the next chapter and then dissappear for like a month.  
> But life's been crazy! I was so busy!  
> In my defence, I never really specified which Tuesday I was gonna post it on... so technically I'm not late.....  
> Anyways.. enjoy :* :*

I opened the door to my house, which is actually just a little room with a pathetic bathroom and an almost empty kitchen attached. The dog followed me in and froze at the first sight of my house. He looked quite horror stricken. 

"It's not much but it's all I have."

He looked at me and cocked his head with an expression I can only explain as to be one of pity.

"It's not that bad! Look I've got a nice little bed and a nice shelf to keep clothes and there's the bathroom and that one's the kitchen and I've also got this one chair. What else does someone need in a home?"

He still looked disaprovingly at the house.

"You know what? I'm going to freshen myself up. In the meantime, you can stay here and express your disgust at my living conditions to your heart's content." 

\----------------------------

A black dog stood waiting in a barely furnished room. The paint of the room was peeling away, the bed was rickety and the shelf contained minimal amount of belongings. A young lady of about 30 entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The dog, sensing his master's absence, walked to the bathroom and extended his front paw towards the knob. But by the time the paw reached the knob, it had turned into a human hand. In fact, the whole dog had transformed back into his real form. 

Sirius Black grabbed the door and locked it shut, he wasn't going to risk being seen by the girl. He moved around the house.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk. Look at that bed. My azkaban cell had a better place to sleep." The wizard whispered to himself.

"And that chair. My God. Is that ..... wait I know it's name... it's... muggle sticky thing... what was its na- Ah! Duct tape! She has her chair held together by tape!!?"

Sirius reached into his torn robes and took out his wand.

"Reparo." Suddenly the chair fixed itself and the tape dissappeared.

"Better." Sirius said.

He walked to the window and looked outside. To his horror, directly below the window was an overflowing garbage bin which was stinking so much that Sirius had to cover his nose. 

"What kind of hell hole is she living in? This place is uninhabitable. No wonder she was killing herself." With that, Sirius whipped out his wand once more and waved it, making the bin dissappear. Turning around, he waved his wand once more and the paint of the room was as good as new.

Sirius walked to the bed and sunk in it. It had been a rough month for him, travelling back to the country had been hard but Harry needed him here. And Sirius wasn't one to leave his Godson alone in times like these. Something was wrong, strange rumors were reaching him everyday, and now, Harry's scar hurting could not be a good sign. He had to come back.

But coming to this girl's home was never part of the plan. But when Sirius saw her, so beautiful, so troubled and so in need of someone to care for her and assure her that everything will be alright, he couldn't help but follow her. And when he saw her trying to jump off that bridge, how could he just stand and let her go? Besides, her home would provide a perfect place to stay while he was here, he would be fed, he would be cared for and just two buildings over lived a wizard family whose floo network Sirius could use. This was perfect. And while he was here, he could help this girl and make sure she never tries to kill herself again.

Just then he heard her trying to open the locked bathroom door so he hastily transformed back and trotted to the door to open it with his paw.

\---------------------------

"What just happened? How did the door get locked?" I asked. "Oh no. Did it get jammed? Oh no. This is going to be a problem."

The dog walked to the bed and got on it.

"Hey! You're not allowed on the bed!"

But he just gave me the puppy eyes.

"Oh no! How can I say no to that face? Alright do whatever you want, sit wherever you want. It's all yours."

"You know what? I'm gonna name you 'Snuffles'."

Snuffles did not look very happy with his name, but I had made my mind.

Suddenly the opposite wall caught my eye and I stared in disbelief.

"I can't believe this!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly Snuffles became stiff for some reason and listened.

"Its.... its seven p.m. already?" I said looking at the wall clock. "And I haven't eaten anything! I don't even know if I have something to eat!"

When I entered my kitchen I found it empty, save the disappointed cockroaches who had obviously come to look for food and were now leaving probably cursing me in their own language. I opened the shelves. Empty. I remembered the bread that I had brought the previous day and dashed to the last shelf, hoping to find leftovers. I found a small piece of the bread loaf left and realised it wasn't enough to feed both of us.

"Um.. Snuffles? Are you hungry?"

He stared at me like I was crazy.

"What am I asking?" I skulked to the bed carrying the bread and sat down beside him. "Of course you are hungry. You're in such a bad condition, all bone and no flesh. Must be starving for days. And here I am asking if you're hungry."

He looked at the bread then back at me. His grey eyes locked with my brown ones and I pushed the bread towards him.

"Eat it. I'm not hungry." I tried to lie but the loud growl in my stomach gave it away.

"Good thing you're a dog and don't understand human digestive system and related noises. Now, stop looking at me and eat this goddamn bread."

With that, I left Snuffles and went into the kitchen once again to find something else.

**************************************


End file.
